The Sea of Monsters: OC point of view
by dharak
Summary: the book The Sea of Monsters, seen from the point of view of my very different OC. Will involve another set of gods and magic, but not a crossover.currently in hibernation


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olymians. This is a version of the Sea of Monsers form my OC's view.**

**Before reading this, there a few things to take note of. One, this is the first time I have ever written a story in the PJATO category. Second, my OC, Seria, is going to be rather different from others made for this category. **

**She comes from a planet called Amihawk, which the people on Earth call Neptune. The Mist hides that it supports life. Amihawk has another set of gods, and Seria is the demigod child of one of them, Goldclaw, the God of Battle. She isn't human, but rather a humanoid being called a Felisar. They have the heads of cats, tails, fur, and hands that are also paws. Other than that, they look like humans. Seria has brown fur streaked with black, wears t-shirts and jeans, and has long black hair that goes below her shoulders. Her eyes are silver, and she fights with both magic and melee, using her Lunar Steel sword Silverbite and a magical staff. Both turn into sticks that are kept in her pockets. **

So, how do start explaining how my day went from preparing to teleport magically to Camp Half Blood, to getting there by a much more frustrating method?

It started simply enough. On the day before I was planning to use my spellcasting abilities to go to Camp Half Blood, my friend Annabeth sent me an Iris Message, telling me I had to come to her location-which wasn't camp, by the way-as soon as possible. The effort of focusing on her location by what I could see in the Iris Message took a huge amount of magical energy. When I popped into existence next to Annabeth, I stumbled and nearly fell unconscious from the dizzying effect. Teleporting spells are very magic depleting, and take a physical toll. It isn't as bad if you commonly go between two locations. In this case, I had to teleport from my home planet to someplace close to New York state, which left me feeling rather horrible. Thankfully the feeling passed. Annabeth explained that she felt something was wrong with Camp Half Blood, which led to us traveling toward New York to find Percy. Annabeth looked like she'd had a pretty rough time already, with her clothes filthy and ripped, her face scratched, and twigs in her hair. She didn't say it, but I could see that she was grateful of my arrival. This seemed especially true when some monsters caught up with her twenty minutes later and I helped her destroy them.

When we got to Manhattan, we had the wonderful task-note sarcastic tone-of following Percy around all day. I had to hang back a lot, because Annabeth was the only one of us who could sneak around unseen. This was mainly so Percy wouldn't see me. I had learned long ago to weave the Mist around me so that Earth mortals couln't see what i rally was. No one from my home planet, Amihawk, would be fooled by the Mist though, mortal or not.

I could have tried an invisibility spell, but I've never been able to cast it properly. We decided it was best for me to trail far behind. That basically meant I had to climb over rooftops all the way to Percy's school. Guess where that led me. Now instead of the rooftops of apartment buildings, I needed to clamber around on the roof of the school.

Grunting briefly, I hauled myself onto the the rough stone roof. I briefly leaned against a protruding air duct, regaining my composure.

"Alright," I muttered under my breath, kneeling and withdrawing a smooth stick from my pocket. "Let's see if I can perform that spell."

in my hand, the stick glowed, lengthening to four feet. It was slim and light, but magically enforced to have the endurance of a steel rod. The length of it was carved with runes, which tended to glow various colors whenever I cast spells. Near the tops of my staff, two silver rings encircled the wood. A pair of silver feathers were tied just below them, with leather.

I lay the bottom of my staff on the school roof. _"Tyresen," _I muttered. The word means _transparent _in my native language. To make the spell work property, I had to imagine a one way mirror.

The rough roof began to glow. The glow spread until it was as big as a dinner plate, then rippled like a pool of water. Now when I looked at the spot, I could see through the roof. The way the spell is supposed to work, I could see through the roof, but no sign of my peephole could be seen from the other side. I was pretty sure it had worked right, but then again, it probably wouldn't hurt if it hadn't. People never look up anyway-especially in a classroom, where there's nothing interesting to look at except the windows. Thankfully, the school was all one level, so I didn't have to worry about finding a way to see through floors too. That would have gotten a little complicated.

I began to walk across the roof, holding my staff like a metal detector. After a few minutes, I located Percy's classroom. I was met with a surprise then. The classroom had beanie bag chairs instead of desks and the teacher was dressed like a skater. Apparently this place wasn't your stereotypical learning institute.

I continued to track my target throughout the day. I was pretty bored until Percy's class went outside.

By that time, I could sense that I'd used up nearly half of the magical reserves in my staff. The spell I had been using technically doesn't cost that much energy, but I still felt I needed a break from using it. I had my chance now. All I needed to do was peek down at the playground area from the roof.

I immediately smelled monsters. One of the scents smelled much like ocean spray, but the majority of the smells seemed like sulfur and rot, the typical scent that most monsters carried. The ocean smell I was soon able to spot. By Percy, a large kid was standing, or at least I thought it was a kid. When I looked at his face, I had second thoughts. He had only one large eye. Cyclops.

It's hard to fool me using the Mist. I can see through it easily, unless a monster intentionally strengthens the Mist around themselves. Clearly, that was what some of them where doing. The cyclops looked like a child, so I supposed he hadn't gotten that trick down yet. It was clear the Mist was cloaking him somewhat, though, because Percy seemed to have no idea what he was. Unfortunately, the air was full of many other scents besides the monster's, and it was hard to separate them.

While I was trying to locate the source of the other monster scents, some kid snuck up behind the Cyclops. Since he was directly behind him, I couldn't tell what the kid had done, or tried to do. Whatever happened, the Cyclops swatted him away, into one of the swings on the swing set.

Felisar hearing is much better than a human's, so I was able to hear, albeit faintly, what the kid yelled when he was struggling out of the swing set.

"You freak! Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"

I wasn't sure what to expect from the cyclops. Whenever I had encountered them, they'd been more than willing to start fighting me whether I prompted it or not. This one sat down on a jungle gym, bending one of the bars, and started to sob.

I blinked. _That certainly wasn't what I expected._

Percy shouted, "Take it back, Sloan!"

The rest of the conversation was spoken to quietly for me to make out the words, but it didn't appear to get any friendlier.

After that, I returned to my previous routine. I resumed using the mirror spell. After a few more classes, there was another squall between Percy and Sloan. He was looking at a picture of Annabeth in his binder. I couldn't help a quiet snigger from escaping my lips. I was pretty sure he liked her as more than a friend, even though Percy would never admit it. When he tried to close the notebook, Sloan ripped the photo out. He looked at it for a minute, then sneered and made a remark that was no doubt provoking and unpleasant. I gritted my teeth. I was starting to wish I could go in there and pulverize the bully myself-especially when Sloan's buddies started to make spit wads out of the picture.

"Meat headed nitwits," I muttered hatefully. I knew they couldn't hear me, but it still felt good to say it aloud.

After that, it appeared it was gym time.

Two things topped me from using the mirror spell then. One, since I had smelled monsters in the area, I was sure there would be a fight, and I didn't want to use any more of my staff's reserves. The last thing I wanted was to pull magical energy from myself, because there was a likely chance that I could take to much and kill myself. Second, I did not want to see what happens in a boys locker room, especially when it was for gym class. I waited for a few minutes, then abandoned the roof, dropping down silently into the bushes by the wall of the school. There was only one window, with thin metal bars in front of it. There may have been others, but I didn't care enough to look.

I peered through the window. What I saw was a dodgeball match.

The problem? It was a dodgeball match involving cannibal giants, who were destroying the entire place with flaming cannonballs. Screaming kids were pounding on one of the doors, while Percy was running at two cannibal giants, who had their backs to me. The rest of the giants were nothing but dust, but since Percy was unarmed, I doubted he had been responsible for that.

I cursed like crazy, drawing Silverbite. I knew I had smelled monsters before, but I'd stupidly disregarded it. The blade glowed with fire from the rune in the hilt, and with a few deft slashes, I cut through the bars to pieces like butter. "_Nyrent_," I said, pointing my staff at the glass. The window shattered, and I jumped through, streaking toward one of the giants. I aimed my staff at his head. My magical fireball erupted forth, slamming into the back of the giant's head. Before he had the chance to turn, I leaped forward and plunged Silverbite into the spot between the monster's shoulder blades, ripping downward. With a pained wail, the monster disintegrated. At the same instant, Annabeth materialized behind the other tattooed monster, plunging her knife into his back. The giant went boom in a flare of green flame, revealing a stunned looking Percy standing in front of where the monster had been, staring at Annabeth. He'd given no sign of noticing me, which was frankly annoying, as I'd just helped save his hide.

I then noticed Sloan, the school bully I had seen earlier, was standing dumbfounded close by. Then he blinked and finally seemed to comprehend that time hadn't frozen around him. He looked blearily at Annabeth. He started mumbling, "That's the girl...that's the girl-"

Annabeth punched him in the nose, and Sloan stumbled and fell flat on his back. "Nice one,"  
>I said with a dark chuckle. I was kind of disappointed, though, because I'd been hoping to do that myself.<p>

"And you lay off my friend," Annabeth told the befuddled bully.

The gym was a disaster zone. The majority of the gym was on fire, and kids were running frantically about, screaming their heads off. Sirens were wailing, no doubt from a nearby police or fire station, and a mob of adults were struggling with the doors.

"Annabeth..." Percy stammered. "How did you...how long have you..."

"Pretty much all morning."

"I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

"The shadow I saw this morning-that was-" Percy's face flushed red. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

I couldn't take it by now. "What am I, invisible?" I said in an annoyed tone.

Percy blinked at me. "Oh. Hi, Seria."

I rolled my eyes at his verbal skills.

"There's no time to explain!" Annabeth continued, also slightly red in the face. "I just didn't want to-"

"There!" a woman's scream made my gaze snap back to the gym doors, which burst open. The crowd of people who had been trying to enter flowed in.

"Seria, get outside before anyone sees you. Meet us outside," Annabeth told Percy. I didn't stay to hear the rest. I ran back toward the window I had entered through, catching a glimpse of the cyclops I had seen earlier slumped against the wall in a small pile of bricks. Then I jumped out through the window, landing on fours on the pavement. I stood once more and began to run around the perimeter of the school building to find Annabeth.

**Ok. Hopefully this has ingirated some people. The chapters will be as long as the book chapters. **

**If you liked, review. If you didn't, don't bother. **


End file.
